Unknown
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Hikari Yuki is the boyfriend of Yami Atem, who saved his life. Yuki does not know his past, only remembers strange images of fire and ice, which he pushes to one side not wanting to even try to remember. Something happens with an angry Atem that shocks his memories back. Its time to return.


**Water**.. _Fire_.. **Ice**.._ Flames_.. **Cold**.. _Hot.. _**Falling**.. _Running_.. **Silent.**. _Screaming_.. **Coughing**.. _Chocking_.. **Peace**.. _Fear_..

Hikari Yuki sat up with a suddenly intake of breath, panting he gazes around him. Sweat pours from his temple and he quickly swipes it away, while trying to think where he was. Blinking he realized that he was in his boyfriend's house.

Sighing Yuki glances towards the clock, it was ten passed nine at night and if Yuki wanted to get to work then he would have to leave without seeing his boyfriend.

Standing Yuki hisses slightly as blood started returning to his legs, he had sat on his rear in front of the coffee table, head resting on there with his legs folded under.

"Atem where are you?" Yuki asks as he wobble over to the settee and flops down waiting for the 'pins and needles' to fade.

Yami Atem had been Yuki's boyfriend for the past year, they met two years ago when Atem saved Yuki life after falling into the frozen river that went around their small town. Yuki had smashed his skull in both front and both, with no memoires of who he was and where he came from, Yuki cling to his hero.

'I can understand the dreams about the water and ice...' Yuki thinks as he stands up without pain, 'But fire? Where does this come in?'

Walking towards the door he knew it was time to go; he worked as a night cleaner in a hotel just outside of town. Even though he looked young without any form of ID Yuki could not go to school, but he manages to get a small flat and buy his own clothes.

In the hallway Yuki blinked at himself in the mirror, he tried his hardest to look like the one he loved. Wearing his hair in the same manner, buying the same style clothes, also wearing make up under his eyes. With spiky red hair with golden fringe, the leather clothes he find he liked were never band new got them off the internet, also he wore the red contacts as close to Atem's true colour.

Truth be told Yuki needed to wear glasses, but poured his money into contacts with prescription. Most of his money was poured into things only for Atem, never for Yuki. He barely even lifted a finger when Atem and his friends tried to find out where he could have come from, he was not local.

Every time Yuki felt something in his mind returning he quickly blocked it out, it was like he did not want to remember something. There was a nagging lately, a small press deep within, softly speaking unknown secrets concerning things he could not understand.

"Now I remember!" Yuki cries out with a smile, "Atem is with Jonouchi-kun! Because someone switched places with him!"

Yuki pouts as he walks into the hallway and grabs his leather jacket, it was a cold night. It was night like these that forces his mind to scream rather than those soft words. Blinking he removes those thoughts and cast his mind over to Atem, the only thing that kept him from going insane; it was getting harder and harder to see his beloved. Did help that there was a little slut hanging all over him.

'Atem never says anything...' Yuki thinks sadly as he opens the front door and steps into the freezing cold air.

**Water**.. _Fire_.. **Ice**.._ Flames_.. **Cold**.. _Hot.. _**Falling**.. _Running_.. **Silent.**. _Screaming_.. **Coughing**.. _Chocking_.. **Peace**.. _Fear_..

Yuki gasps loudly as he jumps back in fear, hugging the wall. He was unsure what caused the reaction in him, glancing around his tiny cold flat there was nothing out of place. The TV was still blaring out with the newsreader talking, his bills were placed on the floor.

'What had I meant doing?' Yuki asks himself as he takes a deep shaky breath, "Looking through my bills, half listening to the news."

Yuki moves over to the screen the only thing that could have made him see those strange images. Kaiba Seto was being mentioned, something about new release in the gaming world.

"Gaming …." Yuki says as he fall on his knees hard, his chest began tot tighten smoke that was not there filled his vision, "_NoIdon'twanttoremember_."

Yuki sucks in a deep breath through his nose and blow out his mouth, he forced his mind to sees those red eyes, the eyes of the one who saved him from the deep dark cold waters. Slowly he turns to the small single sofa, there was a small box.

This box held his gift for Atem, a gold ring.

Yuki had spent the whole year working extra to buy the thing, he could only hope that Atem was like it. Jumping up Yuki rushes over grabbing the box he ran to his front door, he knew where Atem would be.

**Water**.. Turn .._Fire_.. … Face..**Ice**..Down_ ….Flames_.. Attack.. **Cold**.. Defence .. _Hot.. S_acrifice **Falling**.. Trap... _Running_.. Magic.. **Silent.**. Spell.. _Screaming_.. Your ...**Coughing**..Move.. _Chocking_.. Card... **Peace**.. Cheater... _Fear_..

Yuki broke out of his daze. Glancing over to where Atem stood with his friends,Mazaki Anzu, Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryugi. They were all laughing about something, causing him to smile, it had been a while since Atem smiled around him.

Yuki turns his gaze back to the shop that made him feel faint, it was a game shop and in its display case was a card game called Duel Monsters. The sight of cards had made new images to appear in his mind; he had heard the name Duel Monsters before. Otogi Ryugi talked about it a lot, but Yuki simply walked away, no he never meant near Atem when Otogi was there.

Shaking his head Yuki gripped the box tightly in his hand, he then walks forward away from the game shop, across the road and into the part where their had gathered.

"Atem!" Yuki greets loudly making them all turn, they all seemed to moan at the sight of him.

"Hikari." Atem said with a nod, he was no longer laughing, he was frowning deeply looking very displeased.

"Atem, I have something for you!" Yuki says completely paying no attention to the look, he held out the small box for him to take.

"Thank you, but I really don't want it." Atem says seemingly uncomforable, "Hikari, I told you before, you're not my boyfriend, we are not dating. Please, just leave us alone."

"Oh, you want me to open it?" Yuki asks his bright smile never disappearing from his face. Yuki opens the box and holds it up to Atem's face, who turns away. "A gold ring! You like gold!"

"I do, but I can't take it." Atem says with a heavy sigh, his friends behind looked ready to step in, "Listen, I'm happy you like me and-"

"I'm happy I like you too!" Yuki cries out joyfully as he continues holding up the ring.

"Hikari! I'm dating Anzu!" Atem at last roars, his eyes showed that he could no longer take it any more, it had been kind to the boy for the last two years since he dragged him from the river and breathed life out into him, "Not you! Please stop this now!"

"Anzu..." Yuki says as he gazing behind at the red faced young woman, "That's funny... Nice jok-"

"Its not a joke." Jonouchi cuts in coming up his fists balled at his sides, "Atem and Anzu have been dating! The only reason they never said anything was 'cause they were afraid that you would've done something to her!"

"Huh?" Yuki cries out blinking as he tilts his head, "What are you talking about?" his head began to spin, 'Leave it, we have overstayed our welcome.' A almost horse voice says softy, 'No more. We can find another to lean our broken heart and mind on.

"Anzu is going to have Atem's kid this summer-" Jonouchi continues his rant without Yuki really hearing.

"WHAT?!" Yuki screams knocking that voice to the back, "Now! That's a joke! How do you know that it's even Atem's"

Anzu let out a gasp, covering her mouth as tears form. Jonouchi grips his teeth and steps closer, while Honda and Otogi stalks towards. Atem got there first. With enraged narrowed eyes he rises his fist and stuck Yuki across his cheek making him go flying.

On the snow filled ground Yuki slowly brings a hand up and touches the cheek. Blood fell from his slit lip, he blinks at the bright red against the whitest of the snow.

_**Turn. Face. Down … Attack.. Defence . Sacrifice... Trap... Magic... Spell...Move.. Card.. Cheater..**_

Kaiba

_**Fire**_**.. **_** Flames**_**.. **_**Hot.. **_**.. **_**Running**_**.. .. **_**Screaming**_**.. .. **_**Chocking**_**.. . **_**Fear**_**..**

Grandpa

_**Water**__...__**Ice**__.. __**Cold**__.. __**Falling**__.. __**Silent.**__. ...__**Coughing**__... __**Peace**__.._

Atem

Yuki quickly looked up and stares at Atem being held out by Jonouchi and Honda, while Otogi talked to Anzu. Jumping to his feet he dared his luck some more.

"I work night as a cleaner for the White Horse Hotel!" Yuki screams at the tops of his lungs, he points towards the young woman, "Every week _she_ comes in with a different man!"

Atem let out a roar pulling away from the pair. Anzu was staring at him through between fingers, her mouth was slightly open and her blue eyes was wide.

"Just get of here!" Otogi shouts looking like he wanted to punch Yuki as well, "You're not welcome here any more!"

Hikari Yuki blinks at them, he turns and runs for home.

_**Turn. Face. Down Attack. Defence. Sacrifice. Trap. Magic. Spell. Move. Card. Cheater. **_Kaiba. _**Fire**_**. **_**Flames. Hot. Running**_**. **_**Screaming**_**. **_**Chocking**_**. **_**Fear**_**. **Grandpa**. **_**Water**__. __**Ice**__. __**Cold**__. __**Falling.**__**Silent.**__**Coughing**__. __**Peace**__. _Hikari Yuki.

'Hikari Yuki. No, Mutou Yuugi.' Yuugi thinks as he sits in place that had been his home for the pass two years. 'I remember, I remember everything.'

Eighteen year old Mutou Yuugi, known as the King Of Kings, had just won the forth Duel Monster Challenge which happened during off peak Deal Monster Tournaments. The last challenger claimed Yuugi had cheated in the middle of the match.

Knowing that he did nothing wrong Yuugi kept silent, however the news about the King Of Kings being a cheater circulated faster than the truth could come out. There was told of him being banned from all future tournaments.

Haters came to his home and set fire to it while he and his grandfather was inside. Yuugi managed to reached his grandfather, tried to help him. But it was too late, the ceiling gave in on top. He ran. Aimlessly wandering the street, getting on and off trains without being glanced at. Yuugi's mind snapped. His grandfather and games were his life, he could not live without one of them.

He did not know how long he travelled before ending up in the small town. Yuugi stripped himself of clothes and let himself fall into the frozen river below.

Yami Atem saved him. Then teen began his rock as Yuugi shut down his own mind, the whack to the head helped with that.

"I was obsessed!" Yuugi hisses and moans to himself as he walks to his laptop and turns it on, "What was I thinking! I am not like that!"

Yuugi found a photo of himself on the internet, there was the small teen black hair hung down his shoulders, thick glasses hid his round face, baggy clothes gave him the appearance of him being smaller than he was.

Mutou Yuugi would never dye, style or cut his hair, wear contact nor leather. He would not go out of his way to be with other people unless they were a gamer like him. But he went to Atem, talked to Atem, cooked and cleaned for the younger teen.

"Younger..." Yuugi moans out as his mind reminded him of his real age, he was eighteen when he left and came here, Atem was fifteen when they met and was seventeen now. "I am a twenty old year...stalking a seventeen year old... and a _**boy**_ at that!"

Yuugi starts reading through the net pages, trying to find out what happened after he left, what he had missed in the gaming world.

"I like leather..." Yuugi suddenly says surprising himself, he laughs and smiles. "Might seem wear it. And why not? Think as this as a new Yuugi."

Yuugi smiles as he continues his task of information gathering, he was glad he had not lost his touch when he hack into Kaiba Corps. main computer. As smile drops slightly as he notices it was a little to easy, meaning Kaiba left it open for him to enter in.

Pausing to think he takes a different route.

"'I am coming home.'" Yuugi leaves a message for his old friend and rival to find, "'See you soon.'" Yuugi grins as he turns his attention to the sales of his leather clothing. He needed money to return to Domino City.

_**Trap. Defence. Sacrifice. Move. **_**Attack. **

Mutou Yuugi blinks at down the train rail wondering just when the 'midnight' train was going to get there. It was 12:25 there was no reports of the trains running late, but then again it was snowing down hard.

Yuugi looked a lot different since last week. He had cut his hair the front as well he only had his small curl that fell in the centre, he had dry it all dark purple even that golden curl, stopped wearing the red contact and bought some nice glasses that did not hid again his face, his true eyes colour shone out. He still wore his leather, only just without all the added stuff Atem piled on. He had simply black leather pants, with a tight black leather vest which was hidden under a overly large woollen dark blue jumper.

It was an odd mix between the old Yuugi and the Yuugi he become. He liked how he came out after his mental breakdown.

Yuugi hears the train coming before he sees it, grabbing his small suitcase with his favourite pieces of leather and boots and readjusting his backpack he walks forwards. These things he carried were the only things he owned now, everything else he sold off.

'I hope I have not mess Atem's life up completely...' Yuugi thinks as he bites on his lower lip, he knew that were was no used worrying over it, the best thing he could do was not appear in front of him again, 'Atem is strong. He will live a good happy life... hope he notices how Anzu is...'

The trains suddenly was there, he had not been paying attention and it sneaked up on him. The doors opened and he quickly walked through, wanted to get home to rebuild his real life.

'I left a note...' Yuugi thinks as he finds a seat, there was many to choose from the empty train. Yuugi had found his way back into Atem's house, left the key copy he made and a piece of paper.

The note read: 'Atem. I am sorry. Be happy. Goodbye. Hikari. ' And that was all, after thinking long and hard Yuugi was wondering if he done the right thing leaving it. Could have freaked him out. Yuugi knew it would him now that he was thinking clearly.

"Its fine." Yuugi tell himself with a firm nod, he puts his backpack to the side of himself and opening it began taking out his laptop, "Atem knows I'm gone now."

Yuugi watches the town fade through the cold window, leaving the place he lived and grow up in over the course of those two years. Yuugi gazes over the laptop and taps into Kaiba's computers again.

Kaiba had made a sister suit solely focused on the gaming world. And over the last week Yuugi found out many things thanks to that, Kaiba had posted the whole outworking of how there was no way Mutou Yuugi could have cheated during that duel. Also he had found the people who burned his home down and murdered his grandfather, they were in jail for life it seemed.

Yuugi's title did not get pass on to Kaiba the next tournament, because Kaiba refused to join. A person who simply went by the name 'Jun' currently held the title 'King Of Games'.

"Just you wait, Jun-kun." Yuugi vows as he gazes over the pages, not noticing maddest in his purple eyes, "I shall reclaim my title as 'King'." settling back he closes his eyes, 'This is good. A goal. I don't think I am 100% just yet.'

A noise on his laptop made him blink and glance around, he was dozing. Looking at the screen he sees had a chat window had sprung up. Yuugi glances at his hands thinking he knocked the buttons, but they was on his side.

A smaller window appeared and he saw his own face staring back at him, suddenly the larger chat window fuzzed. Kaiba's face appeared.

"Kaiba-kun, that was kind of creepy." Yuugi admits as he stares at him, the laptop had a build wedcam and mic.

"Where the hell are you?" Kaiba snaps as glares at his rival.

"On a train, be in Tsurt City station in about two hours." Yuugi answers a little grateful that Kaiba was still the same towards him. They had been in school together since they both could remember, always playing games, chess, Go, Duel Monster, any game they played against each other.

"I will meet you there. You better have a darn good reason for being missing two blinking well years." Kaiba growls out as he leans back in his seat, Yuugi out see large windows in the background, so he knew Kaiba was in his office. "I swear if you disappear from there, I will hunt you down for the kill!"

"Sure." Yuugi says with a bright smile, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Kaiba snorts through his nose and switches the link off. Yuugi covers his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

''Darn'? 'blinking well'?' Yuugi thinks as knowing why Kaiba was not f-ing and blinding, 'His little brother must have been in ear shot.'

Mutou Yuugi closes his eyes and leans back, knowing that he would have to tell everything about his little trip out of his mind. Kaiba will bring in some of the best doctors, just to make sure he was up for playing again.

"I want to play a game." Yuugi says the words he had not let himself say for two years, he mourned his grandfather within his own mind. "Play a good game."


End file.
